darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeway Chat
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Swivel Depth walks along the Great Freeway, totally on purpose as those in vehicle form have to swerve around him in order to avoid hitting him. The variety of Cybertronian cuss words he's picking up just by doing so amuses the xeno. There’s nothing like a good joy ride. However, this highway, due to the individual walking down the middle of it, is not the ideal place for such an activity. A small vehicle, who appears to be all wheels and no substance, comes zipping down the road, wondering why all the vehicles seem to be swerving down ahead. The slanted headlights seem to gleam a bit brighter, although only proximity can shine light on the cause. Then the femme sees it - someone is walking in the road. Rather than swerve and exclaim unpleasantries, this little car unfolds and slides into place as a smallish robot femme. The problem is she didn't come quite to a proper stop, or really slow down first, causing the momentum to pitch her through the air. Her form skips a few times until she manages to simply roll her body to a stop, shy of the burgundy and silver individual. Her elbows tucked unto her chest plate, she lifts her head and looks up. "Hi!" Depth is chuckling to himself as he absorbs the forms that swerve by him, trying to come to a decision what form would suit him the best has been on his mind as of late, walking down the freeway served this purpose well. Though the transformation of the much smaller femme takes him momentarily by surprise as he really didn't expect anyone to do so, let alone be friendly about it. He peers down at her with his intense yellow optics, gruffly emoting, "Good cycle." Stepping very much into her personal space now, "You could get hurt out here girl." Swivel blinks her large purple optics a few times before she gets her knees under herself, pushing up from the ground. Finally standing she wipes off some metal filings and dust from various places of her person. "Hurt, yes, I know. But if I was worried about THAT I'd hide in bomb shelter the rest of my existence." She quickly tucks her hands behind herself, going up on her tippy toes, only to come down on her heels and rock on them, her knees bending with the swaying motion. "Whatcha doing?" Seeing as this stranger hadn't gotten hit yet, she figured she was also not likely to get ran over. After all, hitting either of them, rather than swerving, would inevitably cause an accident. Then that would cause a pile up. Then there were damages that needed tending, and a loss of resources for all involved. No one wanted that sort of headache. And thus, the small femme stands with wide, curious optics. Depth keeps peering down at you intently, hands moving to his hips, elbows akimbo. "Uh huh." he remarks to her first comment, another car swerves by with accompanying cuss words. His optics shift a little, "What's it look what I'm doing hmm? Walking down the road. Question would be why would you stop to ask, girl." he leans close, literally centimeters from your face. "Purple optics. Interesting." Swivel stopped her back-and-forth swaying on her heel, and firmly plants them on the ground, mimicking the stranger's stance but putting her hands on her hips. "Uh-huh. Fine. WHY are you doing this? And I stop and ask because I'm curious and-" she trailed off, turning her head as another vehicle whipped by with some choice words for both of them "-it looked like fun." Depth chuckles softly, finding the mimicking amusing. Then his hands come off his hips, right arm slowly unsolidifies and becomes liquid metal. "This looks like fun, does it?" he asks, extending the liquid arm out to the side where a hover truck slams into it.. sending spatters of silvery metal liquid. Some even gets on you. There's a very choice cuss word from the mech that plowed into the liquid metal, but he keeps driving. The liquid metal puddles up and skitters back to him, reabsorbing into his form. He reforms the arm into a solid again, then uses it to tip your chin up as he peers into your optics. "Why? Because I can survive the impact." Swivel watches, her optic ridges raising more and more as she observes the strange capabilities of this being. She tilts her head a little to one side, then the other, until her chin is taken up and she stares up into the yellow optics, her mouth making an 'Oh' shape as though she suddenly realized something, but actually makes no sound. That is, for a moment or two. "You're weird. But I don't mind that. What's your name? I'm Swivel." Depth shifts his hand from your chin, optics suddenly looking past you. There's a line of cars coming and they appear to be drag racing. He acts quickly, hands upon your waist, two wings sprouting from either side of his back, then he launches upward just shy of them coming upon our location. He hovers there and gruffs, "Name is Depth." "Wuh-oooooah!" comes the startled cry as Swivel is lifted by her waist up into the air. Instantly her hands grab at the other mech's wrists. She looks side to side, craning her neck to look back over her shoulder down at the road. "Well look at them go! Now that's what I call speed!" she says approvingly, as if unaware that hadn't she been removed, she might have taken some serious damage. She then peers up at Depth again. "Depth?" she repeats. She looks him over again, taking in the note of the almost more curved, organic shape his body was sculpted into, but doesn't seem to have anything to say on the matter. "mmmm thanks for the lift, by the way. Get it? Lift?" Depth hovers down to off to the side of the freeway, where it is safer to walk or at least stand in this case. The wings retract back into his body and he releases your waist, "Dat's da name, don't wear it out nun." he purrs softly, relaxing into his normal mode of speech when he has nothing to fear from someone. A little chuckle, "Mmm, yes.. I got it girl." he muses. "You coulda got smeared, be lucky you are so light." Swivel rotates her shoulders one at a time as she offers up a giddy giggle. "Oh yeah, that. I could have gotten out the way in time, really!" She watches the flow of traffic for a quiet moment. "So.... aside from the fact that you would just go SLOOSH if something hit you, why were you walking down the highway like that? I mean, sorta seemed like you liked getting yelled at. Is that it? You like being yelled at?" Depth crosses his arms over his chest, considering you quietly then a little chuckle to 'sloosh'. He gruffly muses, "Ta be honest, girl, I was scanning da vehicle modes ta pick one out fer myself. Was also picking up on the local swears and cusses for my own personal amusement." Swivel brings her arms up, putting her hands behind her head, interlocking her fingers. She stares at the strange being a few times quietly, wearing an expression of wonder. After a moment of mental digestion her optic ridges raise up yet again. "Oooooh. You new here? Trying to fit in with the locals? I mean, you certainly ain't like any Cybertronian I seen before, but then ya meet someone whose GOT to be from someplace else, but no, they are just some experimental, cutting edge technology that never went into mass production.... or maybe that's what they want me to think. Wow.... maybe this place is crawling with aliens!" She glanced behind her, as if expecting to see something blatantly alien creeping up on her. After a few more glances around she cocks her head to the side. "How do ya know they are all swears? Some of them might just be random syllables someone yells in exasperation. That's what I do, because when I'm upset or startled, I can't even THINK of words, much less yell them!" Depth is staring right back at you, a little purr escaping him as you put your hands behind your head and get that look on your face. "Mmm yes, relatively new here. Figured I better get a vehicle form to blend in better." a little pause, then he leans over again to peer nice and close into your optics, "I'm not a Cybertronian, girl. Very much alien." then a chuckle, "Mmm no just me here sweetness. Just lonely little me. Well not so lonely now. But still just me." he remarks, moving a hand to rub at the vents in his cheek, "Ah I know they are cuz I absorbed the language off a local." Swivel remains unperturbed by the infringement of her personal space. She just blinks her optics a few times, sliding her malleable, silvery lips into a little smirk. "Well, how do YOU know? You aren't, like, all-knowing or anything. At least I should hope not. All-knowing people are boring because ya can't surprise them, or share things with them that they don't already know, so they just either pretend to be interested, or they get all impatient because you are wasting their time." She pauses a moment to reflect on this matter. "I mean, I guess I could be asking them all the questions, but even if you know everything doesn't mean you'll tell people everything they want to know. Even if you did, I'm sure people don't WANT someone telling them everything. Makes it less special when they figure it out. Well I guess that depends on who you are." She lets her arms fall to her sides again as she glances out at the highway once more, then back to Depth. "So, uh, lonely little Depth, where ARE you from?" Depth purrs again, the gruffs softly, "I know because I put my liquid metal in a mechs head to learn the language. As for all knowing, nah. I know plenty though. Just not all." he pauses though and hmms, "I find interest in many things, girl, including you." he remarks, a little pause as he leans down even more, "I wouldn't have to tell you anything at all now would I. Leave you guessing, wondering. Would that annoy you hmm? I don't have to answer you where I hailed from.. nope." Swivel shifts her weight from one foot to the other, listening intently with keen optics trained on the off worlder. "Liquid metal in a mech's head? Did it hurt him?" Although it didn't seem possible for her eyes to grow any wider, they somehow manage, dominated her silver face with their vibrant purpleness. They remain so as she goes onto her tippy toes, bringing herself just a smidgeon closer to Depth's face. Depth mm hmms softly to the first question, then a chuckle. "Didn't hurt him. Wasn't my intent. Though if I wanted to, oh yes I could have hurt him very badly." he replies softly, not backing away as you tippy toe yourself closer to his face, "Would you like a demonstration hmm?" Swivel remains quiet, her optics wide and wondrous, something almost childlike in her demeanor. However, after her inquires if she'd like a demonstration, she falls back on the flats of her feet and turned her head slightly away, but her optics are still trained on him, as her mouth shifts, putting on a look of contemplation. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....." After a moment of mulling the idea over, she beams brightly, turning to fully face Depth again. "I'm not certain I know you well enough to let your liquids into my head." Depth's face shifts very subtly, but you could swear he would be smirking if he possessed lips at all. "Ah, I see." he murmurs, then straightens up. Swivel finally allows her optics to go back to their normal, relaxed size, which are still fairly large. "Well, I guess since you don't seem interested in telling me where you're from, how about why are you here? I mean, Cybertron ain't that safe, nor is it really, well, you know... it's not a bountiful utopia of bliss and all that." She casts her gaze down for a moment, stepping one foot forward with the very tip, where toes would be on a more human form, just daintily touching the surface, and then makes little imaginary circles thereupon with it. Depth hmms softly to the question, "Ah that one I shall answer, sweetness. You see I came by pure accident. Crash landed in a life pod. As for how safe your world is, I do believe my demonstration on the freeway showed you I have no fear of harm to my body. I could walk into the middle of a battle and take whatever was dished out." Swivel glances up again, the little circular motions of her foot ceasing. She then places them, once again, firmly and flatly upon the ground beneath her. "Well... it's not just dangerous for the body, but for the..." she trailed off, thinking for a word, not quite clutching it. "...well for the mind I guess." She smiles again. "Ha ha ha, but that's not important. Too bad that you crashed, though. I guess it can't be helped, and you just got to make due until you can get home. Unless you were escaping from your home, in which case I guess there's no rush to leave." Depth's face shifts again, optics narrowing and drooping down to look sad for a few moments, "Sadly my dear, there is no home to go to anymore. Then I doubt highly anyone would give me a shuttle to leave this world, so I'm stuck here. I'm adapting though." Swivel continues to wear a cheerful grin in defiance of the sorrow that seems to have taken form in her current company. She reaches out her skinny arm and gives a reassuring pat on one of Depth's arms. "Well if that's what you gotta do, then it's what you gotta do, and good for you! Sorry you haven't a home to return to. But home isn't just one place, it can be anywhere if you're adaptable, and you look like one swell survivor!" Depth's arm is well muscled, and warm. The muscle actually flexes to the contact of your hand. He hmms and nods, "I am a survivor." he agrees, "More than you could possible know, sweetness." he finishes, then his optics perk back into normal position, "And what do you do here hmm?" Swivel stares at the arm for a moment, almost pulling back as she felt movement and warmth beneath it, but then quickly puts her hand back where it was after getting over the initial shock. She wears a little sheepish grin which quickly blossoms to one of her bigger, typical smiles as she looks back up. "Me? Sweet little Swivel does whatever it takes to earn a living! Well, not whatever it takes, because whatever it takes is sometimes more than Swivel, er, I can actually accomplish. We'll just say I'm a freelance courier for now, but always open for other little jobs that important people can't be bothered to do themselves!" Depth chuckles softly to the stare he just earned from his arm, then he leers at the 'whatever' part before you catch yourself. "Mmm, had me going there for a nanosecond there." he remarks gruffly, then nods his head. "I see, sounds like a good enough thing to do." Swivel finally removes, although a little reluctantly, her hand from the arm. She places them behind her back again. "Had you going? Going where?" she asks, tilting her head, a vision of innocence. "Ah it don't matter. I don't make a lump like some people, but I have what I need to get by! Helps that I don't have a home. The whole of Cybertron is my home." Depth purrs softly, "Mmm, girl, you don't want to know where my mind went when you said 'whatever'..." he trails off there and chuckles, "Ah homeless, I know the feeling." Swivel shrugs her shoulders. "Okay, if you say I don't want to know, then I believe you. But for the record, I ain't a killing femme. I don't do that. Not unless it's because my life is on the line." She crosses her arms over her chest to punctuate her point. "As for being homeless, it's because I want to be. It costs less not to have a home, you know? I just go where the work is, and cash in my creds for a relaxing reward at a bar. I recharge when and where I cab safely, and what more does a femme really need?" Depth nods to your words, "Didn't imply you were a killing machine." a little pause then, "Too bad you aren't like me, I just puddle up somewhere and doze off." a chuckle then, "Hmm, what more indeed. Perhaps someone to recharge next to.. then you'd be golden." Swivel laughs a little, imagining to herself the languid liquid pooling someplace and just lying there, in a resting state. "Now, just turning into goo and seeping off somewhere... kinda wish I could do that sometimes, 'sepcially when I'd had toooooo many drinks, yanno?" She shakes her head a little, as if trying to dislodge a thought from her head. Depth hmms softly, "Ah, you drink too much. Some unscrupulous mech could take advantage of that." he murmurs astutely. Swivel shrugs her shoulders a little. "Well... I don't drink too much too often. Most of the time I have a few to relax. But I know what it's like to go waaaaay over the limit! Whoooo! Can it do a number on ya! But gotta keep my sense sharp, so try not to do that too often... oh but the challenge as a little too hard for me to refuse! I really thought I could beat that mech in a drinking match, but hey, nothing like learning your limits in a nice, healthy competition! It didn't get ugly at all! If anything, I'm a graceful loser... or so I hope I wasn't. It becomes a bit blurry when I try to recall now that I think about it. I mean, when I woke up in a drunk heap I was a bit confused, but I'd slept in junk heaps before, so it was no biggie." Depth hmms softly to what you are saying, considering how he is going to break this to you. He decides on the direct approach, "So you are saying that no mech that got you drunk didn't decide to do some very naughty things to you hmm? Maybe my original suspicions about this planet were right after all, full of virgins." a little chuckle moves into a deep laugh. Swivel tilts her head to the side, looking a little confused for a moment. "What.... what is a virgin? It's not something mean to say about someone, is it?" She glances away for a moment as if staring at him would make it harder for her to think, as she explores thoughts in her mind. Still looking a little perplexed she looks back at him expectantly. Depth continues laughing for awhile then cuts himself off, he leans over and purrs out the answer, "A virgin is one that has not been .. hmm how to put this.." he pauses a moment, milking out the moment just to be annoying, "... hmmm... ah.. yes.. has not been with someone in an intimate way." Swivel continues to look quite confused, but certainly is led on by the suspenseful pause. Then end result doesn't seem to clarify things for her much more. "So.... someone who doesn't get along with others very well?" she half hazards a guess at what he's trying to gently explain. Depth snickers softly at the guess, "Oh by the Divine Weld..." he shakes his head, just snickering away. Then a soft, "Quite the opposite. Someone who gets along very well with another that they enjoy being in the company of... " Swivel continues to look more confused. She puts her hands out, palms out. "Okay okay okay, just hold up! A virgin, is someone who has not been intimate with anyone, but gets along with people very well? Well I guess you can be nice and not actually bother with deeper, more personal things. Is that the sort of person a virgin is? Because, well, I ain't really thinking you have a good grasp on most people here if that's the way you think they are!" Depth keeps on snickering, just amused beyond all redemption. "Oh goodness. Stop.." he chuckles.. practically doubling over now... a couple snorting laughs, he takes a few moments to gather his composure. "Okay.. I'm better now. Let me try this again. A virgin is someone that has not be intimate with anyone, but if that being found they liked someone else very much and wanted to be with them intimately.. well then they'd not be a virgin anymore. Does that clear it up?" Swivel laughs a little because this amuses Depth so much, but does not seem to know just way. She simply chalks it up to her own ignorance, and it hurts less to laugh and keep trying to understand than to get petulant and irritated. Then she lets the smile drift from her face, listening intently and carefully to Depth as he speaks, nodding a little every other words. Finally, after he finishes explaining she is quiet as she mulls it all over. "We-ell... okay. I see. So a virgin is someone who hasn't made any close friends yet." Depth mmms and shakes his head, "A virgin can have close friends, just not has taken one as a lover." Suddenly, it is as if all the planets had aligned, and enlightenment bestowed upon the sage-colored femme. Her optics flicker and her mouth makes another Oh shape, and a look of understanding finally arrives. She is quiet for a moment, then the "Oooooooooh..." finally comes from her parted lips. She nods her head a few times. "Oh, I get it. Someone who hasn't been in love! Why didn't you just mention love in the first place? Is it, like, unseemly to talk about where you are from?" She smiles and laughs a little. "As far as I'm concerned, intimacy is really just trusting someone with yourself, you know? Not your life, but who you are, and that can happen with family or close friends, not just someone who makes your sparks fly!" Depth is so smirking under that mouth plate at the extended oh, then a chuckle at your declaration. "Love is part of it, my dear. and no its not unseemly to speak of love. Though love making.. that's tricky.. " he notes. A nod to your comment about trust, "Yes, good, I think you got it." Swivel beams gleefully at finally seeming to have understood this concept of a virgin. Then her smile drops a little. She's almost sullen for a moment then, once again, she tilts her head. "But... it isn't impolite to call someone a virgin is it? Seems like it might be to me, to point out that..." she trails off as a thought seems to occur to her. "Huh.... didn't realize how much time I'd spent chatting with you here." Depth cocks his head to the question, then replies, "Depends on how you use the word, sweetness. Like with my friend Shadow, called him a virgin all the time, and it was meant in a impolite manner. Nothing wrong with it really, but does answer a lot of questions I had when I first arrived." then a hmm, "Got somewhere to be hm?" Swivel remains listening to Depth for a moment, but then nods her head, looking beyond him. "Guess I'll just not throw the word around lightly, then... oh and yes, I should be getting somewhere. There's a job waiting for me, and if I’m late, well, then I don't get it and someone else does! It's a competitive world, after all!" Swivel says. Without further ado, she transforms back into her small, durable vehicle. "It was nice meeting you, Depth!" Depth inclines his head in understanding. "Safe travels, Swivel." he replies, then on purpose steps in front of a vehicle and gets splattered all over the place... Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP